Revenge, sweet revenge
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Noncon, short story where Draco takes his revenge on Harry, because frankly I got tired of fics where this situation happens and Draco is a pushover.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

HPDMHPDM

It all started as another pointless fight. At the beginning of sixth year, Draco Malfoy had realized how pointless his whole relationship with Harry Potter was, and had tried to exercise restrain towards the Golden Trio. He stopped baiting and persecuting them. Apparently, this proved useless, for Ron Weasley continuously sought to provoke him with taunts about his father, while Potter looked interestedly on. Hermione Granger just looked at him with those librarian eyes, as if weighing his very soul and found it wanting. It was all very tiring.

He sought to keep his distance, unfortunately, they didn't, and thought that it was up to the righteous Gryffindors to watch for the Snakes, and try to enrage them,

That particular Tuesday, after Double Potions, Weasley had teamed up with Potter and spewed furious vitriol about his mother, such that he couldn't not react. He challenged Potter to a Wizard's Duel at midnight in the Astronomy Tower. Potter readily agreed.

When the time for the Duel came, Potter came, together with the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio, Malfoy showed up with Crabbe and Goyle.

The Duel was unfair from the start. Potter had been taking several advanced lessons, in preparation for his battle with Voldemort. So it came as no surprise when he got Draco without a wand. What happened after, though, surprised everyone. He pounced on Draco and hit him with all he had. Draco tried to defend himself, but he was no match for the Muggle-raised wizard. Crabbe and Goyle tried to help, but they fell to two _Petrificus Totalus_ cast by Weasley and Granger.

When Potter had subdued Draco and left him almost unconscious, he started kissing him roughly, pawing him and ripping his clothes. Crabbe just looked on; his eyes wide as saucers, while Weasley and Granger averted their eyes, blushed and did nothing. Soon Draco was naked and Potter had taken his cock out of his trousers, and without waiting, impaled Malfoy roughly, seemingly not caring that his best friends were watching avidly. Weasley even had a sneer to rival Malfoy's.

The Grey Lady had watched the whole scene and had gone to rouse other ghosts and portraits, which in their turn alerted the Common Rooms. Rape is a serious offense in the Wizarding World, and had happened at Hogwarts only five times in its thousand-year history.

Hardly had Harry ejaculated, when Flitwick showed up and pushed him away from Draco. He took off his cloak and draped it over Draco's naked and bruised form. Dumbledore showed afterwards, eyes without sparkling for once, and asked Granger what had transpired. After listening to a muddled explanation from the witch, who seemed to think it was all Draco's fault for dressing so provocatively (school cloak notwithstanding) the Headmaster sent the Gryffindors to their tower, Draco with Madam Pomfrey, and Crabbe and Goyle to the Dungeons with Snape.

At breakfast the next morning, the school was awash in rumours. Harry had shown up early, waiting to hear from the Headmaster or Malfoy. When neither showed up, he calmed some and went to his classes. Later he sent Hermione to ask around the Infirmary and was told that Malfoy was recuperating. He was conscious that he had done wrong, but he thought the Headmaster would not punish him harshly, maybe deduct House Points and give him a week of detentions, no matter how much Malfoy and Snape wanted to chastise him.

When the next day nothing untoward occurred, Harry felt safe. Dumbledore had reigned on the Slytherins' awful temper, as was his wont. Weasley reassured him that he had done nothing that Malfoy didn't deserve, and he still had Hermione's undivided support. So what matter if the Slytherins, some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked at him crossly? He was the Boy-Who-Lived, and he'd be damned if he'd let some Malfoy bitch bring him down.

So on Friday morning, when Ron woke him early, he felt no fear. He told Harry that McGonagall was waiting for him in the Common Room, and that she wanted the three of them to go with her. Then he felt a frisson of fear. He dressed rapidly and went to her. She looked at him sternly, with none of the warmth she usually reserved only for him. She accompanied them to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle opened the door without any password, and the Golden Trio made their way to Dumbledore's office, not knowing what to expect.

They met Dumbledore, who for once was not twinkling; Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey and McGonagall were there. They all looked quite nervous.

Dumbledore said: "Harry, I had thought to deal with the little incident on Tuesday with detentions, but Mr. Malfoy has taken the situation on his hands, and he demands more."

Harry replied: "What does the little ferret want? Did he not like…." He couldn't finish, as Snape had cast a strong _Silencio _spell at the astonished Trio.

Snape growled. "Shut up, useless twat!! For too long you have believed yourself above the rest. Now you will get what's coming to you, and you'll get it with your trap shut!!"

Dumbledore said: "Severus, don't you think…"

Snape interrupted. "You will also shut up for once, old man, and let Mr. Malfoy speak! Draco, please come in"

Draco entered the room and closed the door. He still had bruises and walked stiffly. He nodded to the members of the staff and Snape, and transfigured a chair for himself. He had a briefcase and settled it on his lap."

He said "According to the Hogwarts statutes of 1578, I demand the expulsion of Potter, Weasley and Granger, their wands shall be broken and they will renounce magic."

Dumbledore said, "Isn't that a little hard, my boy? Surely Mr. Potter has learned his lesson…"

Draco interrupted, "Old man, I have witnesses to my rape who testified under Veritaserum, I have the Pensieve memories, which I have sent to the Wizengamot, who convened this morning. I have their sentence here. Too bad that you were busy looking after Voldemort's activities elsewhere, right?" Draco flashed a very predatory smile.

Dumbledore looked anguished and betrayed at his Potions Master, who looked away.

Draco continued, "The Wizengamot has decided, among other things, to expel these three curs. I demand that this be done now, or I will charge you with breaking the law."

Malfoy took out a parchment from his briefcase and gave it to Dumbledore, who examined it minutely with different spells to verify its authenticity.

Dumbledore suddenly looked every bit one hundred and fifty years old. He turned to the former Golden Trio and said "I'm very sorry, Harry, more sorry than you'll ever know, but I have to do this. My hands are bound, it is…"

Snape interrupted, "Oh, come on, I don't have all day for your sermons. _Accio _Potter's, Weasley's and Granger's wands!!"

The wands flew to the Potions Master, amid the horrified expressions of the Trio, and Snape handed them over to Draco. He took them in his hands and broke them in several pieces, first Potter's, then Weasley's and lastly Granger's.

The members of the Trio were crying now. Never would they have believed it would come to this. Malfoy was a Slytherin, a lowly scum whom they could treat as they pleased. The Headmaster and the teachers had looked benignly on as they beat Malfoy in the Quidditch pitch after the game, then they sent several dangerous hexes at him in the train and they had even been praised. Why should this be any different?

Draco, looking every inch the avenging angel, continued, "The Wizengamot has also decided that in lieu of reparations, the entire Black, Potter, Weasley and Granger assets should be transferred to me."

Dumbledore had surreptitiously deactivated the _Silencio_ spell, so Harry was able to say "Never, Malfoy. I don't know how you managed to get us expelled, but I won't give you any of my money, never!!"

Draco replied, "Are you sure, Potter? The law requires me to ask you again."

Potter said "I will never give you any of Sirius' money!"

Draco asked "This is the last time Potter. Answer me this, will you not give me your money in lieu of reparations for the grievous offense done to me?"

Potter snorted, "Grievous offense? A little melodramatic, ferret, and no, I won't."

Draco said, "Thy will be done. Then I demand that the full Wizengamot decision be carried out." He took out three silver parchments from the briefcase, handed them to Dumbledore, and asked in a loud voice: "Aurors please come in!"

Everybody's face was set in stone. Dumbledore read the parchments and trembled. Hermione fainted and Weasley wet his pants. Seven Aurors entered the office; they surrounded the no longer Golden Trio.

Draco said "The Wizengamot decided this morning that Potter would spend twenty-five years in Azkaban for raping a Wizard. Weasley and Granger will spend fifteen years there, for being accessories to the crime. The Wizengamot also agreed to waive this punishment, only if their entire fortunes were given to the person injured, namely me. Potter refused to do this three times, therefore invoking the full sentence. The Aurors will take them to Azkaban presently."

The seven Aurors prepared to get the Trio out, when Draco said: "Wait, I want the convicts to hear this before they go: Dumbledore, you will renounce the post of Headmaster and leave Hogwarts today."

Dumbledore said, with his voice trembling "I will not do this, Draco, never."

Draco answered, "You underestimate me, as you have always done. I'm a legal adult now. My father is imprisoned and I am now Lord Malfoy. As such, I control the Malfoy assets, among which I have discovered is the deed to Hogwarts grounds. Quite simply, if tonight you are still the Headmaster, I will close down Hogwarts, raze the castle and put the grounds to pasture. By the way, the Minister of Magic is fully cognizant of this fact and agrees with me wholeheartedly, as do the voting majority of the Wizengamot."

Draco continued, "The last thing you will do as Headmaster of Hogwarts will be the dissolution of Gryffindor House. Effective immediately, Gryffindor will cease to be a functioning House, all its former members will be resorted and the Tower will be converted into an Observatory."

Harry let an anguished cry: "Please, Malfoy, have mercy on us, I…"

Draco replied, "Shut UP, twat! Have mercy like you showed me when you raped me? For six months I considered going a separate way, distinct of what my ancestors chose. As the paragon of the Light, I thought you were good. Obviously I was wrong, and the old man formerly known as the Headmaster coddled you so much that you think you are superior. But no longer. You would do well to think about it during the next twenty-five years. Aurors, please take them away."

The Aurors had to do _Mobilicorpus_ spells to take away Ron and Hermione, who had fainted. Harry looked beaten.

The other members of the staff left crying. Finally, after Dumbledore had dissolved Gryffindor House, renounced the title of Headmaster and transferred the wards to Snape, who had been chosen as Headmaster by the Wizengamot (and Malfoy), Snape and Malfoy were alone.

Snape said "Do you want something more, Draco?"

Draco replied "Yes, since Gryffindork is no more, please fire McGonagall."

Malfoy continued "Also, you should let the Dark Lord know that Potter is in Azkaban, so he can send the Dementors there."


End file.
